Sometimes
by Iris la Verius
Summary: "Sometimes we just have to let things go, Hinata." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. / Spesial fict for Kazuki Hanako-san, fict ini mutlak milik danDogoier, saya hanya diminta untuk mempublishkannya karena ia sedang berhalangan. Selamat menikmati!/ Warning ! SasuHina Family relation, not a romance!


**Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sometimes** _belongs to_ **danDogoier**

_Published by_ **Iris la Verius**

_Special fict for_ : **Kazuki Hanako**-_san_

**.**

_Rate_ : **K+**

_Genre :_ **Family** | **Friendship**

_Pairings_ :** SasuHina** | **SasuSaku** | **NaruHina**

**.**

**Summary :**

"_Sometimes we just have to let things go,_ Hinata."

**.**

**Warnings! :**

**Cerita ini milik danDogoier, ia meminta saya untuk mempublishnya. SasuHina's Family Relation!**

* * *

Sasuke memeluk batu nisan dihadapannya. Sakura Haruno. Tunangan yang begitu dicintainya pergi terenggut penyakit ganas yang menggerogoti tubuhnya sejak kecil. Entah bagaimana bisa, mungkin keturunan. Setitik dua titik kristal bening jatuh dari pipi tirusnya. Mengingat Sakura sama dengan mengingat Naruto –sahabatnya yang kini terbaring pasrah di ranjang rumah sakit. Sasuke bangkit, setelah mengucapkan salam ia berlalu menuju tempat Naruto berada.

Langkah kakinya yang besar bergema sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang kini sepi. Ia sampai di depan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan '_VIP-room : Uzumaki'_. Ia buka pintu yang tak terkunci itu. Mata hitamnya menyaksikan sang sepupu –Hinata Hyuuga yang tertidur menunduk di samping pemuda berambut kuning cerah. Tak ada yang tahu, kini pandnagan Sasuke kian sendu. Melihat sahabatnya yang kini terbaring dengan kepala terbalut perban –ia yakin kepala pemuda itu tanpa rambut sehelai pun. Mata sebiru laut itu tertutup oleh kelpak mata berhiaskan rambut mata yang indah. Senyum yang terbiasa merekah itu kini hanya membentuk seulas bibir datar tanpa emosi. Hidupnya berada di antara ambang hidup dan mati.

Sasuke melepaskan jaketnya, lalu menyelimuti Hinata dengan itu. Ia memijat keningnya, kenapa hidupnya harus seperti ini? Ia sudah terlalu sakit untuk melihat seseorang –apalagi seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya mengalami hal yang serupa dengan sang terkasih. Ia tahu, Naruto dan Sakura adalah saudara sepupu, tapi kenapa keduanya harus mengalami hal yang sama. Cukup ia saja yang harus kehilangan tawa manis Sakura, ia tak ingin Hinata sama sepertinya –kehilangan tawa renyah Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke keluar dari ruang rawat Naruto. Tadi ibunya menelepon bahwa Hinata tidak mau makan sejak dua hari lalu, sejak Naruto Uzumaki kehilangan kesadaran hingga sekarang. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu, ia lapar. Sasuke membeli dua kotak bento dan sekotak Cinnamon Rolls untuk Hinata. Matanya tak sengaja terpaku pada sebatang pohon Sakura yang kini berguguran, ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis –senyum dengan penuh rasa sendu dan duka, mengingatkannya lagi pada Sakura yang telah pergi.

"Hinata, ayo makan." Ucap Sasuke saat mendapati Hinata hanya memandang kosong Naruto yang terus memejamkan mata. Sasuke menghela nafas –sejak kapan Uchiha menghela nafas? Lupakan!– harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi sepupunya itu.

"Ayolah Hinata, Dobe tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini. Apa kau ingin ketika ia terbangun mendapatimu kurus kering dan menggantikannya menempati ranjang itu? Tidak bukan? Sekarang makanlah!" kalimat terpanjang kedua yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Yang pertama? Tentu saja ketika ia memarahi Sakura yang tengah sa- jangan bahas!

"Baiklah, Sasuke-nii." Balas Hinata dengan suara parau.

"Aku juga beli Cinnamon Rolls untukmu. Tidurlah, biar aku yang menjaga Naruto." Hinata mengangguk, memakan bento yang dibelikan Sasuke, makan Cinnamon Rolls lalu tidur –Hinata lelah fisik dan juga mental.

Enam bulan berlalu begitu cepat, selama itu pula keadaan Naruto dinyatakan koma. Hinata begitu ringkih dan kurus. Ia yang selalu makan banyak itu kini hanya kenangan, yang ada hanya Hinata yang begitu pucat dengan rambut kusut dan tubuh yang mengering. Seakan jiwanya pergi entah kemana, bersama cintanya yang terbang meninggalkannya. Sasuke memandang prihatin pada sepupunya itu. Walau ekspresi yang ia tampilkan tak lain adalah ekspresi tanpa jiwa.

"Hinata, ingatkah kau ketika kita melakukan _double date_?" Sasuke memecah keheningan. Hinata hanya diam, memandang sendu pada Naruto yang tak kunjung sadar.

"Kau begitu senang sampai-sampai rela berbohong pada Hiashi-jisan." Hinata ingat, ia dulu smapai berbohong untuk bisa pergi bersama sepupunya itu untuk bertemu Naruto.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Hinata begitu senang, ia akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Naruto sedang cemberut sehabis dipukul oleh sepupunya –Sakura. Mereka disini untuk merayakan keluarnya Sakura dari rumah sakit sejak sebulan lalu. Sakura tertawa, ekspresi Naruto sangat enak dilihatnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan kekasih serta sahabatnya itu._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan manik seindah safir yang berharga. Hinata dan Sasuke bangkit dari duduk mereka, bergegas menghampiri sang pemuda yang baru terjaga.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_…" suara parau Hinata begitu kentara.

"_Dobe_…" kini giliran Sasuke.

"Sasukeh…hh…Hinata-chanh. O-ohayou…" Walaupun jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun suara lirih itu berujar beda. Senyum cerah kini terpatri di wajah tan yang mereka rindukan itu. Sudah sangat lama …

Sasuke mendelik, apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto? Batinnya resah.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Tapi … memang begitulah keadaanku. Cepat atau lambat aku akan menyusul Saku-" tangan Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Jangan sebut nama itu, dan berhentilah mengatakan bahwa kau akan pergi!" ujar Sasuke nyalang penuh emosi.

"Maaf Sasu, ku mohon jangan beritahu Hinata-chan. Ia –sudah terlalu sakit. Dan satu-satunya harapanku hanya kau, Sasu." Kini wajah Naruto berubah sendu memikirkan gadis indigo manis yang sedang pergi membeli ramen untuknya –kau pasti mengerti itu hanya alasan bukan?

Sasuke mendesah frustasi, kenapa ini semua semakin sulit. Apa tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan sahabat serta cinta sepupunya? Apa tak ada, Kami-sama?! Jeritnya penuh luka dalam hati.

Baru saja kondisi Naruto membaik beberapa minggu belakangan ini, kini Hinata, Sasuke dan keluarga mereka harus berharap cemas. Kondisi pemuda penyandang marga Uzumaki itu -tiba ia pingsan dan harus dirawat ekstra ketat kembali. Darah mengucur dari hidung mancung Naruto, rambut yang perlahan tumbuh pun kini rontok kembali. Hinata menangis dalam diam, Sasuke turut larut dalam diam. Keluarga mereka sudah menuju rumah masing-masing.

Hinata terbangun, ia bermimpi Sakura –sahabatnya menjemput Naruto, membawa Naruto pergi. Bukannya menolak, Naruto malah tersenyum mengiyakan. Meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri di sebuah padang bunga Lavender yang berubah menjadi gelap. Matanya memandang sekeliling, ia tertidur di pangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke terbangun, rupanya Hinata sudah sadar.

"Kenapa Hinata? Apa kau mimpi buruk semalam?" Tanya Sasuke melihat ekspresi ketakutan dalam raut wajah Hinata. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Ia melirik Sasuke, lalu memberi isyarat pada kedua muda mudi itu untuk mengikutinya. Tatkala sampai, dokter itu menggeleng yang muda mudi itu artikan sebagai kegagalan. Sasuke serta merta memeluk Hinata yang bergetar, terisak, menangis, menjerit –menumpkahkan segala keluh kesahnya pada Sasuke.

"_Sometimes we just have to let things go,_ Hinata." Sasuke semakin erat memeluk gadis dalam pelukannya itu.

Hinata memandang jauh pada Danau dihadapannya. Delapan tahun sejak kepergian sang tercinta, ia masih tetap memegang teguh cintanya pada sang mentari. Bandana berwarna ungu muda yang ia kenakan menjadi saksi bisu cintanya dan Sang Uzumaki. Pemuda itu berjanji untuk selalu ada untuknya, dan ia benar, Naruto memang selalu bersamanya. Sasuke melihat punggung Hinata dengan sesungging senyum tipis tanpa paksaan, ia senang sepupunya itu kini menjadi gadis yang tangguh tapi apa sepupunya itu akan terus menyendiri? Dan oh, Sasuke tidak akan mencari pasangan hingga Hinata mendapatkannya –begitulah sumpah sang Uchiha ketika peti berisikan jasad sang sahabat terkubur dalam gelapnya dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End This Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

1. Dari danDogoier : semoga Kazuki Hanako-san menyukainya.

2. Agak ngegantung yeh? Entar author tanya pada danDogoier kenapa ia membuat fict seperti ini.

3. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun.

4. Selamat menikmati!

5. Author hanya menambahkan disclaimer, opening, ending dan AN ini.


End file.
